Yukine Nagato
(forced) | profession =Protector of Cross City High School Student Delivery Boy for Heartland Shop | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | epithet ="I'" - "'The Immortal" | base of operations =Heartland Shop Shinkyō | relatives =12 Previous Lives (spiritual connections) Rika Nagato (mother, deceased) Takeshi Nagato (father, deceased) | education =True Cross Academy Cross Prep School Quincy Teachings | signature skill =Jinki Fragment (Ultimate Understanding) | spirit weapon =''Norainu'' (Former) | vollständig = | letz stil = | roleplay debut =Reborn! | series debut =Bleach: Final Act | english = | japanese = }} Yukine Nagato (長門 雪音, Nagato Yukine), also known as "Niles" or Yuki (雪) is a Gemischt Quincy from , Japan but currently living in Cross City, Washington. He is known as the thirteenth and final incarnation of the Shinigami Captain, Seitorō Nisshōkirite. Due to his unique "birth" he is known to have adopted both the title of N as well as the legacy of the fallen warrior. Following his parents murder, he fell into depression and serves as a hand of vengeance against Hollows and Humans alike. Appearance Yukine is a young man, with short black wavy hair, and blue eyes. He has a pale complexion due to his condition, often requiring him to cover up all times of the year. He often wears a blue and white striped turtleneck shirt, with his trademark bunny-hoodie which has long bunny ears attached to the hood, blue trousers, and dark navy sneakers. On a number of occasions, he has been said to be good-looking and handsome, most notably by Rukia Kuchiki and Sarah Heartland, however the latter said so as if speaking about a sibling. Purchased from Rose Heartland by his mother following their move to Cross City, the bunny-themed hoodie contains speakers concealed in the hood itself, which happens to have a bluetooth linked to his Cellphone, allowing him to discreetly listen to alerts and music. During a hunting mission, he gained a burn scar on his right arm from a Hollow attack, which led to the destruction of his Quincy Cross and original Spirit Weapon. The burn is in the shape of a dragons claw and despite countless attempts refuses to be healed. Personality Yuki is a strange individual, who'd rather be among nature than to be in the large city where he currently resides as he despises other humans due to how he lost his parents. Despite his stoic, and heartless appearing demeanor, he actually hides the broken heart of a damaged child, suffering from the sins of the past. Behind his facade is an emotionally driven young man, who is constantly plagued by the events that led to the death of both of his parents at the hands of a mugger. He is very protective of those who he allows into his realm, claiming them to be the lynch pins to his sanity. From the young age of six, he was shown to be rather intelligent and extremely brave, however this often led to him being hurt often as his body was not physically fit nor able to handle conditioning, which caused him to fail during his training. Due to his petite stature he was dismissed from formal Quincy teachings as his mother didn't want to be the cause of his death. Because he was looked down upon by those around him he took to reading and exploring nature, finding solace in those activities. Yuki has been shown to have a problem with authority as he is often sent to the principals office at Cross Prep for undermining his professors or smart remarks. He has on more than one occasion hacked the school network for the simple fact that he could, showing a small streak of arrogance. Above all he values bonds created through battle or trials and will do whatever it takes to protect those bonds, as he doesn't trust too often and it takes a lot to find the chinks in his armor. When he is not in school or grieving in private, he finds comfort in reading and hiking as he is often found sitting in a tree, enjoying the scenery. When he is in or around water, he has noted that he was at home and greatly enjoys the act of swimming or watching the way the currents move. He has on more than one occasion compared himself to the tides and how at any given moment he was never the same person in the same manner as you can never touch the same part of a river twice as the current is moving constantly. History Yukine was born in , to a powerful female Quincy and a man hailing from the Nagato family. Due to his mixed blood he was never accepted by what remained of his maternal family and his grandfather forbid his mother from teaching him any of the Quincy arts. However this led to the rebellion of his mother and the excommunication of the small family from all ties to the main family. His mother who loved him dearly, choose to defy her mandate and started to teach him the way of the Quincy at age four. The trio moved to Cross City the following year as to avoid the punishment of their remaining family members. Shortly after arriving in Cross, he met and adopted Ura, a demon cat once charged with protecting Tobias Heartland, by Seitorō but had since been separated from his home. About when Yukine was seven years old he was diagnosed with severe Asthma as well as a mild anemia, both of which affected his health and ability to properly train. It was because of Ura that Yuki continued to endure his Quincy training until his mother cancelled it completely due to his failing health. Despite the cancellation of his formal training he continued to train himself against Ura in secret. Around when Yukine was eight, his parents were killed by a Fullbringer who had harbored hatred towards Yukine's father for arresting him in his youth. After fighting with and brutally murdering Yukine's father Takeshi, Yukine's mother Rika was targeted and because she had just witnessed Takeshi's murder at the hands of her attacker, broke down mentally making her an easy target for the young man who stabbed her in the chest three times before moving to kill Yukine, completing his revenge. Before the man could kill Yuki, his mother using her dying breath, fired a single arrow into his head, killing the man and protecting her son. As she lay dying in young Yuki's arms she passed her cross to him and told him to seek out the Heartland Shop. As she died he began to cry and became aware of the dark side of the world. Following the death of his mother he was taken in by Rose Heartland and began living in a small bedroom above the Heartland Shop, where he worked part time. Because of the traumatic murder of his parents, Yukine was emotionally removed from the world around him and became very wary of other people. It took Mrs. Heartland two years to earn his trust, and following that, she began to aid the young boy into opening back up to the world. Yukine, while enjoying the motherly affection, found himself filling the void left from the death of Tobias Heartland. During this time, his behavior started to change and he was getting into less trouble in school. His spiritual awareness was reawakened around this point, and he started to regain his ability to see spirits, as he blocked out any and all knowledge of the ability following the death of his mother. As this occurred his spiritual energy began to spike to levels which Sarah and Mrs Heartland could sense. Ura, who was happy to be back in the Heartland house requested that Rose and Sarah resume the training that Yukine's mother had started sometime before during Yukine's youth. After getting the run down of the extent and reasoning of why his training was halted Rose hesitantly resumed the training and allowed Sarah to aid the young boy, while she oversaw it, as she had not reclaimed her powers. With his Quincy training restarted by Sarah Heartland, and overseen by Mrs. Heartland, Yukine was taught how to utilize advanced Quincy Techniques such as Hirenkyaku and Ransōtengai, the former he took too like a fish swimming and the latter he had some difficulty with. During these meetings three times a week Yukine was able to awaken the Cross his mother once owned, forming his Spirit Weapon. With the aid of Sarah, he protected Cross City for a time but this was always complicated with his attendance at Cross Prep. Synopsis The Unknown Quincy arc *Reborn! *Through the Looking Glass *Kawahiru and Nagato; Awakening the Trailblazer's Soul *The Quincy, The Jinki and The Rabbit *Inverted World *The Rebirth of the Sealed King *The Sealed Jinki *The Eternal Night Equipment *'Quincy Cross' (Formerly): He once owned a Quincy Cross, which was used to form his Spirit and took the shape of a pentagram star, having a pentagon frame around it. It belonged to his mother and her father before her. In the center was a blue sapphire made of a special mineral which reacts with the special reiatsu owned by his maternal bloodline. *'Wings of Hades': A mysterious artifact that once allowed the Shinigami Captain Seitorō, to sprout a pair of azure colored wings, which appear similar to those owned by Tenshi. While in this state he refereed to himself as an "Archangel", rather than a Shinigami, and they allowed him to attain proper flight. It was passed to Yuki by Seitorō's spirit who uses them in a similar manner however the process pains him as the wings are directly linked to his body and skeleton. Power and Abilities Human abilities *'Spiritual Power': Due to his creation, Yuki has a large well of spiritual energy to tap into, however he has not been trained to do so. It is unique however that its feel is completely unlike that of a Quincy, and is closer to that of a Shinigami. Despite his Quincy birth, he retains traces of Seitorō's reiatsu as well as the reiatsu of his other 12 lives. This spiritual pressure is considered to be far more than he should possess and his mother even noted on its composition, saying he isn't natural. While the exact amount is unclear, Yukine possesses a enough spiritual power to be both Spiritually aware as well as to be able to harness reishi around his body. He was told that his Reiatsu levels actually drop when he is depressed causing them to plummet and upset his other abilities, but likewise when he is angry they spike tremendously. :*'Reiatsu Influenced by Emotion': His reiatsu is strongly influenced by his current emotional state. As noted by Sarah Heartland, Yukine's unnaturally high spiritual energy reserves are as variable as the level of water contained in a lake on a hot summers day. This means that based on how he feels at any given time, determine the total amount of reiatsu he has assess too and as a result it can become either dense like the deepest part of the ocean or as shallow as a puddle after a rainy day. His reiatsu is strongest when he is angry, happy or determined, however it is weakened when he is sad, depressed or distracted. His reiatsu has shown to be at its absolute highest when he feels love for someone. :*'Spiritual Denotation of Water': Yuki has always been at home in and around water, making it his natural affinity. After his parents died he would be found down by the stream that runs along the outskirts of the city, sitting with his feet in the water staring at it flow. He once stated that being in water is like being at home and because of that feeling he is able to swim for long periods of time. This has extended to the overall feel of his reiatsu as it can at times feel like an ocean of energy around him. *'Vast Intellect': Due to his uncontrolled Jinki power Yuki is incredibly intelligent, able to recall events and calculations with great accuracy. Even despite his full understanding of his origins, he is able to loosely tap into his own power and use it to store large quantities of visual and audible information an use it to formulate a plan of action. Due to his ability he is the youngest student in the Senior class, having skipped two grades and passed the exams pressed to him. In combat he is able to calculate the amount of time needed to successfully counter attack, however due to his inability to utilize proper Quincy techniques he is unable to properly fight against spiritual threats and is often on the receiving end of a Hollow's Cero. To this effect he is also keen on having an escape plan, including using tools or other items to garner his escape if the need arises. When speaking to his mother, he has noted that he feels different than other Quincy yet he has not discovered the reason as to why which annoys him. *'Swordsmanship Skills:' Having joined the school's Kendo club, Yuki is quite skilled in the usage of both Kendo and Fencing. Using his former spirit weapon, he was able to cut down minor Hollow and other threats however he often doubted his skills, both in an out of combat which hindered his over all performance. *'Hand to Hand Combat User': While he doesn't like to fight often, Yuki is skilled enough to disarm opponents and grapple if needed. His style focuses on using his opponents energy against them by moving in rhythm with his own energy flow. These movements are seen as circular and as a result he moves in circles, grabbing his opponents when they move in to hit him and then simply swirling to dodge and causing them to stumble and fall. While not refined completely, he is able to fight against average level fighters and some Shinigami. Quincy abilities *'Spiritual Awareness': Being a Quincy he is able to interact with and as well as . While this is a pretty general skill, Yukine's stems from both his High Reiatsu but also his status as a Jinki Fragment. :*'Spirit Tracking:' As an advanced form of spiritual awareness, Yukine is able to sense and track individuals based on their spiritual powers, it was said that his powers were similar to used by and as such he can also tell what race the person is and the level of spiritual energy they possess. *' ': Yuki as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as the area around his shrine or by leeching it from Shinigami or other spiritually aware beings. To him, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. While training with Sarah and Rose Heartland, he was able to gather a large quantity of reishi in order to fight and propel himself using his Hirenkyaku. :*'Ransōtengai Novice': Yuki is able to utilize this high level technique, despite it not being able to be used in combat due to the split of concentration and control. Using it, he is able to hold his body together using spiritual threads and move his body even while paralyzed. By manipulating the reishi of the air, he creates spirit strings to control his body like a puppet. This technique is used more as a means of escape or to stabilize his frail body while using his flesh memory, which allows for him to move at blinding speeds. :*'Hirenkyaku Expert': Unlike most Quincy, Yuki has refined his usage of this technique and prides himself in its usage as it is his most utilized skill. Using it to move from place to place, he is able to leap high into the air and even scale walls. While using this he is able to move at high speeds, rivaling experienced Shinigami and their usage of Shunpo. He is also able to tap into the flesh and muscle memory subconsciously held within his Jinki and utilize the Flash Steps of Nisshō Asakura, Nisshō Kurosaki and Seitorō Nisshōkirite. By doing so he is able to harness the unnatural speed used by three of the fastest Shinigami who have ever existed, however to do so without serious harm to his body he is forced to use Ransōtengai in order to maintain his body and spiritual mass. :*'Mugenkōtai' (無限後退, infinite regress) is a technique that is mainly used to repulse his opponents using his reiatsu to literally repel those near him. To initiate, he first energizes his fist using his reiatsu, following this he punches his opponent fiercely into the gut, polarizing them. After hitting his opponent, he quickly changes the polarity of his energized fist, repelling them away from him, normally into a structure behind them to increase damage. As the target remains polarized, he can near infinitely use this technique on them, increasing the force each time in order to maximize damage. :*'Reishi Armor': Despite not having either form of Blut, Yukine has developed a method of mimicking the ability Hierro used by Arrancar in order to place a harden layer of Reishi around his body. Its thickness is dependent on his concentration and as such can't be used offensively on the fly. This was heightened by his training with the Heartlands and as a result he is able to catch swords with his bare hand for a short period of time. *'Soryūshi Tenkō' (素粒子 転向, particle shift): During his training to become a Quincy, Yukine developed and is steadily perfecting his own Quincy technique. In principle it allows him to actively convert his body into pure Reishi and following this, cause his new spirit particles to resonate, causing a chain effect. This resonance is then spread all over his body and permeated through his core, granting an increase in his bodies natural output, releasing all restraints of the mind over his movements and mental prowess. This has been said to be akin to a Shinigami's . This technique allows for Yukine to move at an unnatural rate of speed as well as react with inhuman reaction. When seen by Felix, he noted that this power is treading on a domain no human should enter, and could prove disastrous if used incorrectly. While he can use it for about 10 minutes or so should he go over that limit he would risk ripping his body apart. While in this state his body gives off a mild red aura and his entire spirit is affected. However once it fades his body takes a heavy toll from the strain and he is left in pain as all his nerves are firing at once. The sensitivity last about three days and during that time he is left comatose from the pain and his own spiritual force. Schrift Power The Immortal (不朽, fukyū; Japanese for "Everlasting'' or Immortality): Due to the botched attempt to use Yukine's power in order to revive the sealed king, Yhwach he was accidentally granted a schrift similarly to the ones granted to the Sternritter and as a result was granted with the Epithet of I''' and the power known as '''The Immortal. Because of this power, being infused and permeated through his Jinki Fragment, Yukine was granted a form of Immortality which allows him to stave off death by forcing his body to regenerate. This regeneration unlike when his Jinki is passed on as it was when Seitorō was reconstituted into him, does not require him to change his face, but rather "saves" the version of himself before his death and restores him back to that point. This form of regeneration carries over all memories contained at the moment of death, and transfers them back to Yukine when he is revived, usually in a burst of golden reiatsu. This power is a passive ability and is not fully under Yukine's control, being automatically triggered by his subconscious. Other Powers *'Flight': Due to his acquisition of of Seitorō's Wings of Hades, Yuki is able to attain flight, using the mighty azure wings to do so. Using them he is able to fly at high speeds, however since they are linked to his physical body any damage done to them is transferred to Yuki and causes him pain. By feeding his Reiatsu into them he is able to harden the feather and block incoming attacks. Former Powers and abilities Trivia *His first name was borrowed from the character of the same name in the Anime/Manga series Noragami, however his nickname and surname was borrowed from a character of the same name from the Anime/Manga series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *In at least four of his twelve former lives, he has been a member of two out of the three great families who hailed from Asadal. They are as follows; Nisshō Asakura and Atem Asakura and finally Nisshō Kawahiru and Yue Kawahiru. *He shares a Birth month and day with the Author. *This character was loosely inspired by Bruce Wayne/Batman, as well as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing. Quotes Reference Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Jinki Fragment